Businesses, organizations, and consumers increasingly deal with vast amounts of digital information, and therefore providing security for that digital information is also increasingly important. Companies and individuals have various methods of securing information, including using biometric identification techniques. To make the security process easier and more efficient, there will always be a need for an increasingly easy and convenient way to provide improved methods for identifying personnel based on biometric features, which will assist in securing information.